Dangerous Attachments The One Shot
by xjadeangelx
Summary: When it's over, it's over. Or is it? Sometimes, he just won't let it stop. Sometimes, he's obsessed. The one shot that Dangerous Attachments came from.


**I own nothing this is just the one shot that my story Dangerous Attachments has come from. Contains spoilers about the future of Dangerous Attachments!**

**I own nothing!**

**Review!**

There she is, the girl of my dreams. Every time I look at her I can't help but imagine holding her in my arms, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but her. She's who I dream about and, the one who I think about all the time. We had a thing once, but she said I was getting too attached, so now that she won't speak or even look at me, I follow her around, just to hear her voice, when she speaks, it's like hearing bells chime, it's beautiful. Just like her. I wasn't attached; I just didn't want anyone else to get near my woman. Somebody once told me, that I should let her go, but that is not going to happen; there is no way that I could ever let my angel go. I don't understand, I just can't fathom why, she doesn't want me. When we were together, I would call her all time, show up at her house, and make sure she had everything she would ever want or need. I don't know what I would do without her, and I will never find out. Any man who thinks they are going to have her, well they have it all wrong. I will take care of them, they are just merely distractions, for I am the whole package, everything that she could ever want or need.

I continue to try and call her, and still, she ignores me. Sometimes at night I sneak into her house and watch her sleep, she's so beautiful when she sleeps, she looks like an angel, a fragile, beautiful angel sent to earth, just for me to see. It amazes me how much I love her, and I just wish she felt the same.

She's been seeing somebody, and I don't like it at all, the thought of another man touching her beautiful skin is enough to make me see red. If I cannot have her, than no one can, and I'm willing to destroy anyone who dares touch what is rightfully mine. I will not sit and watch somebody touch my woman, no man has that right. No one. She looks the my competition with love in her eyes, that's how I want her to look at me, I want to gaze into her green eyes and show her the world, while she stares back into my blue eyes with all the passion in the world.

I move to stand in front of her bed, I stand there, just watching her and her "boyfriend" while they sleep, unaware of the danger that is upon them. I can feel the gun, cool and hard, against my hand. I don't understand why I just haven't gathered the courage to just shoot them, it wouldn't be hard, pull the gun out, and pull the trigger. That would be it, it'd be all over. If she doesn't want me then she doesn't deserve me, or her life. The man she's sleeping with, he said he was my best friend, but a best friend doesn't sleep with his best friend's woman, and I don't take kindly to friends who stab friends in the back.

I reach my hand into my pocket, and finger the gun, I slowly withdraw it from my pocket, and put it against her head, it makes me feel good, real good, like diving into a cool swimming pool on a hot day. Yeah, it's that kind of good. Once she's gone no one will be able to have her, and she can never stray from my side to the side of another again. I pull the trigger slowly, savoring the moment, and that's it. One shot is all it took, her breathing ceased. For him it was different. Before his life ended, I made sure he knew what was wrong. I woke him up, and brought him close to his death, but would stop myself before I got too far; I did it so many times that he was begging, begging for the release of death. Right before his heart stopped he knew, he knew that touch, speaking, and even looking at my girl is a deed worthy of death.

I want to be with my girl for all of life, even in death. I wrote the note, explaining my deeds, and placed the final bullet in the gun. I held my girl close, and pulled the trigger. She and I will be together, forever. No one left to get in-between our love again.

**Read Dangerous Attachments also please.!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**xjadeangelx**


End file.
